Kiss
by PenTheHeart
Summary: 101 Prompt Challenge Part VII. Jade/Tori Sequel to Beautiful /The sight of complete darkness. The taste of raspberry bubble gum. The scent of black coffee. The sound of blood drumming in her ears. /


**101 Prompts Challenge**

_**Kiss**_

_**After subtly losing my mind, this was written as a sequel to "Beautiful" which will now be part of at least a three-shot? Although each will be posted separately. **_

_**This is a rather jumble up mess of words so if you can actually read it and understand it, I will award you a... paperclip? **_

_**For Alberto... as a reward for Jamjarring. **_

_**Ship: Jori**_

_Thunder crashed in the sky like the yells of a mother past her patience, the lightening forked down; hitting into the waves, alighting the monster that surrounded the small, wooden boat for a second, allowing the sole passenger of the damned boat to see the strength and height of the rolling waves which were now overhead. Water sprayed on her face, burning the numb skin like acid. The water ate at the floating object, gnawing at the wooden sides, eating it away, making it weak, making it crumble and crack. Letting the water pour in as the pounding rain hit like tiny blades slicing once perfect skin in the air of the storm. _

"You think I'm beautiful?" Jade questioned, her eyes lighting up although her face still remained untouched, unfazed.

_And suddenly the skies broke apart, grey and black being washed away by the colourless rays of warmth and light. The waves were reined in by the King of the Sea; feeling guilty for trying to take another victim into his watery prison, the waves listened like an obedient pet, sinking back down into the depths of the ocean, folding into each other careful not to rock or disturb the now fixed boat. _

_There was no storm._

"Wh-what?" Tori stuttered, looking at the enigma in front of her, the simple, stoic answer was far from what the girl had expected. Jade was never simple, Jade was complicated, with layers and layers hiding what no one would ever find. So simplicity, in such an instance was as Tori realised, exactly true to her previous conception; Jade was an enigma. Jade was never simple.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Jade asked again, her voice almost soft, a ghost of a small smile dancing on her lips. Looking from a distance, Jade looked calm, happy but Tori; up close, dared to look in the stone cold eyes of a murderer which beheld a different truth to her features; her eyes were filled with a glint of mischief, of secrets, of plotting, of plans and of that tiny little ingredient that made them Jade's, the indistinguishable little speck that made Tori feel giddy and child-like. The little speck that every time Tori noticed it, it made her legs go weak and her hands begin to shake. The little speck that made her throat go dry and the butterflies in her stomach mock her for her infatuation.

"Yes," Tori squeaked out, feeling her eyes drawn to those of the pale skinned girls.

Jade's silent tongue unnerved Tori much more than any words that could have possibly come from the dark headed girl.

"I like you Jade," she admitted quietly.

"Good," came Jade's immediate response as she grabbed Tori's arm and led her to the janitor's closet.

Tori's breath stopped completely as the touch numbed her arm, slowly spreading goose bumps over her skin despite the fire in her blood, she felt her legs moving but couldn't control how, she had forgotten how to walk so her instincts took over, following her heart because her mind was in the clouds, an air of fog drifting through every neuron as they shut down in the second that it took for Jade to drag Tori into the small dark room.

Time was non linear, nonexistent. Everything was a blur, a messy blur of touch and emotion, incoherent thoughts running through every fibre of her body. Her body felt detached and in the darkness of her room she couldn't locate any of her limbs, there was no feeling, no connections. Until something soft and warm landed on her lips.

The sight of complete darkness.

The taste of raspberry bubble gum.

The scent of black coffee.

The sound of blood drumming in her ears.

The feel of her lips on fire as Jade pushed her against the door, holding her in place as Tori felt her lips being forced into a dance she didn't back out from.


End file.
